


Ass of Diamonds

by youreyestheyglow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom!Jean, M/M, PWP, jean and marco doing the do, top!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a bathtub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass of Diamonds

You sink deeper into the warm water. The extra-long bath might’ve been expensive, but it was worth every penny to be able to take a bath without falling out of the tub.

You close your eyes and let your head rest against the wall, the tub supporting your body as the water presses down on it. The water goes still as you do, and within minutes, even the tiniest waves drop off.

The front door shuts with a tiny _click_.

“Marco?” Jean calls quietly.

You hum in response.

You listen to him pad towards the door.

“Hey, love.”

You open your eyes lazily and smile at him. “Hi, babe. How was work?”

“Busy. Still managed to get nothing done. You?”

“Slow. Ended up doing a lot of filing. One of my coworkers said he didn’t believe that I could do card tricks. I never told him how I managed to make him pick the ace of diamonds every time.”

Jean sits down on the toilet, shrugging his jacket off like it personally offends him, pulling off his tie and tossing it across the bathroom like he’d just pulled a noose off his head. He unbuttons his shirt more slowly, like he’s just realized he has time, tugging it off with a sigh. He unbuttons his pants at snail speed, leaning against the back of the toilet and using it as leverage so he can lift his hips and shimmy his pants down and off.

He groans as he kicks his pants into the growing pile of his work clothing. “I’d like to start a petition. We shouldn’t have to wear clothes to work. They’re too much trouble.”

You stare appreciatively at the rolls that form in his stomach when he slouches over like that. “Tell me when you get that passed, I’d like to switch jobs. We can have adjacent cubicles.”

He looks down at you and his exhausted expression turns to a mischievous one. “Hell, we can share a cubicle if you’re going to be looking at me like that the whole time.”

“Gonna have to fight off all your drooling admirers.”

He raises a hand to his forehead dramatically. “Oh, sweet Marco! Save me from the beasts!”

You reach your arms out towards him. “Come to me, my love! I will keep you safe!”

He laughs. “That water looks warm as hell.”

“It’s exactly like hell in here, minus Satan and the torture. Get in.”

He stands, pulls off his underwear, and steps gingerly into the tub, relaxing when he discovers the water is really as warm as it looks. He lowers himself between your legs and leans back against your chest.

You wrap your arms around him and bury your face in his hair with a sigh.

His stomach inflates and deflates under your hands as he breathes, a slow comforting rhythm that you recognize from years of paying attention to it. His hands trace patterns on your thighs, raising goosebumps wherever his fingers touch. His head falls to the side and rests on your shoulder. You kiss his neck and stay there, feeling his pulse beat under your lips.

His hands go still. “You have a semi.”

“You’re practically sitting on my penis. Ignore it, it’ll go away,” you murmur.

He straightens a little and pushes back against you, the soft curve of his butt sliding against your dick, stealing your breath for a moment. “I don’t want to. Unless _you_ want me to.”

“Jean…” you moan as you push your face into his shoulder.

“Is that a no?” He asks snarkily as he tilts his hips forward, arching away from you and rubbing against your cock.

You kiss his cheek. “It’s a yes.”

He tugs gently at your hands, and you release him. You watch the way his back curves as he slides forward, the way his body straightens as he reaches over the side, how his ass clenches to hold him up while he’s tilted at such an awkward angle, the length in his arm as he digs into the cabinet under the sink.

He grabs the lube and swivels to face you, and you grab his hips as he falls towards you, placing one knee on either side of your legs.

You uncap the lube, drenching your fingers, idly rubbing them together as Jean practically vibrates in your lap, face flushed. He bites his lip as you tug his torso towards you, forcing him to stick his ass out. He braces himself against the shower wall, hands on either side of your head, his own head bowed as he waits.

He pants as you press a finger against him.

He’s not incredibly tight – you spent half of last night in his ass – but you go in slowly anyway, listening to his quiet gasp as you slide inside, watching his muscles quiver as he fights the urge to push back against you, all too aware of the slippery floor and of how easy it would be to hurt himself in here.

You pull your finger out and slide a second one back in with it.

Jean’s arms quiver and collapse, his elbows hitting the wall beside your head.

“You okay?” You murmur, pulling your fingers out. “That sounded like it hurt.”

“I’m fine, don’t stop –” he gasps, letting his forehead rest on one of his forearms and giving you access to his throat.

You take advantage of it, nibbling up his jugular as you slide a third finger inside him, finding his prostate within seconds and massaging it gently as he clenches around you with a drawn-out moan, his head hitting your shoulder and his knees squeezing your thighs.

You let your free hand skim up his ribs and find one of his nipples. His whole body jerks, his moan growing unexpectedly louder and dying off into a whimper as you slide your fingers out of his ass.

“You’re so beautiful,” you purr into his ear. “I’m so hard for you, babe.”

Jean doesn’t answer, gasping for breath as you roll his nipple between your thumb and pointer finger. You wipe the excess lube off his ass, ignoring the way he twitches against your fingers. You do your best to lube up your cock, squeezing yourself from base to tip, flicking your wrist as you move from bottom to top. “I could cut diamond with my dick.”

He’ll laugh at that later, you’re sure, but the look he gives you before he shoves his tongue down your throat is too needy for you to care that he doesn’t find it funny yet. You grab his waist, just underneath his ribs, feeling the valley where his ribs disappear and just before his torso flares out to his hips, pulling him down. One of his hands disappears from beside your head, and a moment later, you feel it on your dick, angling you properly so you slide inside him.

You don’t let him rush, though, sliding into his tight warmth slowly, carefully, letting your head fall back as he squeezes around you, his soft pants filling the air.

His perfect ass comes to rest against your pelvis.

He rolls his hips.

You groan and move your hands down to his hipbones.

You pick your head up so you can watch the way his body shakes as he picks himself up, the way he bites his lip against his moans, the sweat that beads on his flushed face. The hand he used to guide you inside him comes to rest on the wall next to him, supporting him as he slowly lifts himself up and sinks back down, careful not to splash water over the side of the tub. You tug him towards you a little, forcing him to arch his back and change the angle of his hips, and he keens as you hit his prostate. He throws his head back when you hit it again, and you kiss the dip between his collarbones.

He speeds up a little, hips rolling and grinding down on you, ass clenching around you. His eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth wide-open, a string of drool makes its way down his chin. You nibble on his lips, leaving them red and swollen, and you’re absolutely sure his hips will be bruised in the morning.

He speeds up a little more, and you’re sure water is sloshing over the sides and it’s a problem, but your vision is going fuzzy around the edges and your stomach is tightening, heat pooling in your belly, and Jean’s moans are loud and your name is slipping through his lips more and more frequently and you give up all pretense of trying to guide him, slipping one thumb up to his nipple and the other over to stroke his cock.

It doesn’t take much – just a few more thrusts, his ass only squeezing around you a few more times, before you tip over the edge, throwing your head back as everything is drowned out in white noise, everything except the spasms that shake your body, everything except the way your skin tingles and your awareness of his warmth, of the way he clenches around you, like he doesn’t ever want you to come down. And then you’re aware of the way he’s screaming your name as you squeeze his dick, of the way his cum is covering your hand, of the way his body shakes as his muscles tighten.

Finally, he leans his forehead against yours, panting just as heavily as you are.

You give him a few minutes before you gently pull him off you, helping him arrange himself so he can lie with his head on your chest.

“I’m pretty sure we’re bathing in our own cum now,” he mutters as the water gets cold.

“It’s not the first time.”

“True.”

He falls silent for another minute or two.

“Can we cuddle in bed? It’s getting cold in here.”

You pull the stopper out with your toes.

He shivers as the water level drops, but stands.

He moves slowly, his hips popping the whole way up, and stares at the wall of the tub like crossing over it is going to kill him.

You kiss his thigh before standing. “Stay there a sec, okay, love?”

He nods, waiting while you dry yourself off as best you can before wrapping him in the second towel, opening the door, and lifting him bridal-style in your arms.

He laughs as you carry him back to the bed, and tugs you down with him when you drop him on top of the blankets, which he quickly pulls down and then over your heads.

He kisses you gently, in the dark world underneath your sheets, and wraps an arm around your waist.

You hum until he falls asleep.


End file.
